


The Logical Solution

by SilverRhayn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can be read as romantic or platonic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRhayn/pseuds/SilverRhayn
Summary: Weekly nightmares lead to late night snuggles. After all, it's the most logical of solutions to help comfort the anxious side.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	The Logical Solution

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to @princeanxious on Tumblr for letting me write this. I really like how it turned out and I hope you do too
> 
> This can be interpreted as romantic or platonic

It had been roughly 2 a.m. when Virgil crawled into Logan's bed, shaking slightly. Logan knows this because he woke up to the anxious trait crawling into his bed and could blearily make out the glowing numbers on his clock. No words were shared as Virgil curled up into him, arms folded against himself as Logan wrapped him securely against his bare chest. Soft taps on his lower back kept count while Virgil slowly started to regain control of his breathing.

The word nightmare crossed Logan's mind as he held the darker side in his arms. Logan's room was the most grounding and would calm Virgil whenever he come in, especially when he had really bad nightmares. They had discovered the hard way that Patton's room would be effected by Virgil's emotions and only make him worse and Romans would bring his fears to life. So, they created a system: Romans room was for trouble sleeping, Patton's room was for was used for marathon distractions, and Logan's was for nightmares - which, unfortunately, happened more often then not.

It had become a weekly thing for Virgil to crawl into Logan's bed, shaky and on the verge of a panic attack. Thankfully, Logan could say that they were going down. Virgil had gone from coming in for nearly the whole week to one or two nights a week.

Eventually, Logan could feel Virgil start to slowly relax against him, his breathing more or less back to normal. That’s when Logan stopped tapping and started run his hand up and down Virgil's back, gripping him with his other arm and rolling onto his back, letting the anxious trait rest on top of him. Virgil readjusted, resting his head on Logan's chest and listening to his heartbeat while he tangled their legs together. He slowly unfolded an arm and brought it out to wrap around Logan's side, sighing as he got comfortable.

Logan continued to rub his back, smiling when the trait eventually fell pliant against him, his breathing evened out. The logical side soon followed in suite.

……

It was early when Logans alarm woke him that morning. He winced at the blaring noise, internally screaming because that’s what he forgot to do last night! Turn off the annoying alarm to let Virgil sleep. He lifted his free arm and tried to feel around for the off button, not able to move well enough to see with Virgil still on him. Logan froze as the sleeping side began to stir, letting out a yawn as Logan pulled the plug, effectively shutting the alarm off.

“Wha’ time sit?” And a small groan followed as Virgil slowly pulled himself up.

Logan internally winced, “Just after 6:30 I believe.”

“Early…”

“I am aware. I apologize, I meant to shut it off last night and forgot to.” Virgil let out another yawn, “If you wish, we can go back to sleep.”

“Nah, s'okey…already up.” Virgil mumbled, stretching his arms above his head.

“If you say so.” Logan said, carefully pulling himself up against his pillows and grabbing his glasses. He smiled as Virgil curled up into his side, one leg thrown over Logan's as his arms wrapped around his neck. Logan took the opportunity and placed a small kiss on the top of his head.

With a sigh, Virgil pushed himself up slightly to look at Logan and a small smile graced his sleepy features, “Mornin’”

“Good morning, Virgil. Did you sleep well?”

“Mhmm. Lot better with you.”

Logan couldn’t stop the smile from appearing, “I’m glad.”

It was quiet for a while before Virgil spoke up again, “Issit okey if I stay in ‘ere for a while? You’re comfy.”

“Of course.” Logan said with a laugh.

And the two lay there, curled up into each other as the sun rose, illuminating the room in pinks, purples, reds, and oranges. Virgil tracing designs onto Logan's bare chest as they talked.

  
  



End file.
